The 85th Hunger Games: Surviving the Odds
by A Lonely Silhouette
Summary: Attention all of Panem! I am please to present to you, your tributes! Come one, come all, to the 85th Hunger Games! Let the reaping begin!
1. Entry Form

Attention all districts, this is your president, Natrixa Loxley, speaking. The upcoming 85th Hunger Games is nearing. This is the first call for the entry forms of each entering child. Submit your forms as quickly as possible.

_May the odds be ever in your district's favor._

**ENTRY FORM**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_District:_

_Appearance (hair, eye color, body type, etc.):_

_Personality (be detailed! Tell me habits, fears, etc.):_

_History:_

_Family (age, relationship with tribute, etc.):_

_Friends:_

_Status in District (rich, poor, loved, hated, etc.):_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Weapon of Choice:_

_If they die, how do you want it to happen:_

_Opinion on Hunger Games:_

_Open to Alliances:_

_Open to Romance:_

_Reaped or volunteered:_

_If volunteered, why:_

_If reaped, reactions:_

_Goodbyes:_

_Token:_

_Interview Angle:_

**OPTIONAL**

_Interview Outfit:_

_Reaping Outfit:_

_Mentor:_

_Stylist/ Prep Team:_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Contact me if you need a Beta Reader.


	2. The Capitol Message Board

Welcome to the Capitol Message Board. The Message Board serves as a way to communicate to the districts of Panem. If you ever have a question, please, do not hesitate to submit it. We will then post your question and answer it here for everyone to see. Here is also where updates on The Games will be posted. Check frequently.

The President of Panem,

_Lady Natrixa Loxley_

I am pleased to inform you that the names you see below are your new tributes. Support them here! Donations welcome!

**TRIBUTE ENTRIES BY DISTRICT**

**DISTRICT ONE:**

_M- Alexandrite Mendez_

_F- Leena Mendez_

**DISTRICT TWO:**

_M- Cassius Float_

_F- Avia Hustron_

**DISTRICT THREE:**

_M- Donovan Quinn_

_F- Aurora Mason_

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

_M- Slade Ryker _

_F- Remi Seawater_

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

_M- Dane Belanger_

_F- Marlee Fraiture_

**DISTRICT SIX:**

_M- Ronan Tate_

_F- Juni Thiz_

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

_M- Hunter Willin Brays_

_F- Orrin Ignatia_

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

_M- Kent Weston_

_F- Tayann Walsom_

**DISTRICT NINE:**

_M- Trace Fletcher_

_F- Fawn Givens_

**DISTRICT TEN:**

_M- Brendan Pierce_

_F- Ivy Gates_

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

_M- Talon Jaxon_

_F- Rae Hale_

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

_M- Coal Howthrone_

_F- Piper Stales_

* * *

><p><strong>PROGRESS: REAPING<strong>

District One Reaping: Complete

District Two Reaping: Complete

District Three Reaping: Complete

District Four Reaping: Complete

District Five Reaping: Complete

District Six Reaping: Incomplete

District Seven Reaping: Incomplete

District Eight Reaping: Incomplete

District Nine Reaping: Incomplete

District Ten Reaping: Incomplete

District Eleven Reaping: Incomplete

District Twelve Reaping: Incomplete

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGES FROM THE PRESIDENT<strong>

The deadline has been set. All tributes must be submitted before this Thursday. All districts have two days left to submit their tributes. Delaying will only cause trouble. Any district who has not submitted their tributes by the deadline will not receive their monthly bread rations.

The President of Panem,

_Lady Natrixa Loxley_

_XXX_

All tributes have been submitted. I look forward to seeing you all at The Games.

The President of Panem,

_Lady Natrixa Loxley_

_XXX_


	3. Credits

**CREDITS: TRIBUTES**

If you're in need of tributes or ideas, contact these guys.

**DISTRICT ONE:**

_M- Alexandrite Mendez _(xRynn)

_F- Leena Mendez _(ADreamerInAWorldOfRealists)

**DISTRICT TWO:**

_M- Cassius Float _(sonofhell666)

_F- Avia Hustron _(xoStillAnInnocent)

**DISTRICT THREE:**

_M- Donovan Quinn _(Natrixa)

_F- Aurora Mason _(NinjaSharpie78)

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

_M- Slade Ryker _(Natrixa)

_F- Remi Seawater _(twilightgirl4life)

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

_M- Dane Belanger _(Natrixa)

_F- Marlee Fraiture _(xoStillAnInnocent)

**DISTRICT SIX:**

_M- Ronan Tate _(Natrixa)

_F- Juni Thiz _(IslaPhoenix)

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

_M- Hunter Willin Brays _(IslaPhoenix)

_F- Orrin Ignatia _(cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL)

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

_M- Kent Weston _(sonofhell666)

_F- Tayann Walsom _(xoStillAnInnocent)

**DISTRICT NINE:**

_M- Trace Fletcher _(Natrixa)

_F- Fawn Givens _(laralulu)

**DISTRICT TEN:**

_M- Brendan Pierce _(Natrixa)

_F- Ivy Gates _(Natrixa)

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

_M- Talon Jaxon_ (Natrixa)

_F- Rae Hale _(wolfsong12)

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

_M- Coal Howthrone _(sonofhell666)

_F- Piper Stales _(PraiseforHappydieingChildren)

**Thank You**

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for contributing to my story as well as giving the joy of knowing that my writing has brought someone else joy.<p> 


	4. Background

**BACKGROUND**

_To make up for ten years time:_

Ten years ago, the 75th Hunger Games were fought and won, but not by the people you think. Primrose Everdeen was never reaped, Katniss never volunteered. In her place another girl by the name of Eden McKenna was reaped and set into the arena with Peeta Mellark. That year, there was only one victor, Peeta.

Since there was never a Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, the rebellion never really started. Only small uprisings occurred in times of great need for each district and still continue to happen all across Panem. President Snow did his best to contain them and quiet them down, right up until his death. He died on a quiet Sunday. He was enjoying a good batch of buttery cheese bread, like the ones Peeta makes, when he had a heart attack. The fat slug deserved it of course. Should've been watching his diet a bit better. Oh well.

There was another election and that was when President Keefe Laughlin came about. He hung in there until the 84th Hunger Games. He had a nervous breakdown of course. The uprisings were getting to be a bit too much for him, not to mention all the threats he'd been getting from his own staff. He had a rather bad stench about him.

The next election produced a rather odd president, Lady Natrixa Loxley. She had a very tough facade that hid most of her emotions. You'd have to hide them I suppose, especially when you've got hordes of pissed off people with every intention of whipping you off the face of the earth. She was really a very anal type of person. The Capitol thought she was exactly what Panem needed, a strong, confident, and collected individual. What a laugh! Oh, I'm sorry- that was rude of me. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Contact me if you need a Beta Reader.


	5. District One: Reaping

**DISTRICT ONE: REAPING DAY**

_Alexandrite "Alex" Mendez (18)_

"Come on, once more!" Alex raised his sword high over his shoulder and lunged forward at his father. He prepared for the blow, metal on metal. The sound was deafening, he'd heard it so many times. The sound haunted his dreams at night. Trial after trial he been put through all for one day of each year, this day.

"Come at me again! Again! Again!" his father shouted from under the weight of Alex's sword.

"It's almost time to go dad! I've been up all night! There's nothing more I can do." Alex took the sword from atop of his father's.

"You can rest once the day is over! Now try again! Break through my defense! Lets go!"

"That's all it ever is with you, 'come on!, again!, once more! I'm done I said!"

Kane, his father, lowered his sword. "Alright Alex." Alexandrite looked at his father with surprise. _Did he really just give up?_ Kane walked over to the case of weapons in the corner of the dimly lit room and placed his sword inside. "Where is your sister?"

"She's probably doing the same thing we were. I think she went off with Kaylee and Maverick to the training fields out back. I'll go get her and tell her it's time." Alex walked out without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Leena Mendez<em> _(17)_

Leena was crouched among thick, long grass listening quietly when Alex found her. "Leena, dad says it's time to go!"

"Alexandrite, you idiot! You've given away my position!" she growled. "Give me a few more minutes!"

Out of a thick wooded area just a few yards to the right of Leena, Kaylee, a very slim, muscular, and beautiful young woman, came storming out after Leena. Leena jumped to her feet and shot after Kaylee. They reached each other quickly and began attacking with a fierce determination. Alex stood by with arms crossed. He knew how this was going to end.

Blade on blade, Kaylee and Leena fought. They were almost evenly matched. Leena was a bit faster than Kaylee, but Kaylee had strategy. She was always one step ahead of Leena, so she made up for lost seconds. The battle came to an end when Leena left a hole in her left defense. Kaylee took the handle of her blade and rammed it right into Leena's abdomen. A weird "omph" sound escaped Leena's mouth and she slumped over in pain. "Gotch ya!" Kaylee said in gleeful joy.

"Leena, lets get ready! It's time to go!" Alex shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Leena let go of her side and stood up straight. She smoothed herself off and began walking in the direction of her brother.

"Hey, did someone forget me!" a tall young boy yelled from across the field. "You hide too well Maverick! No one ever gets the chance to fight you because we can't find you!" Kaylee shouted back. Maverick began sprinting across the field in the group's direction. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><em>District One: Town Square<em>

The square was filling up quickly. Everyone was anxious and excited; you could feel it in the air like electricity. "Come on Leena, Alex, we've got to get up front," their father said. As they pushed their way to the front, they heard whispers.

"You won't believe who I just saw at the front!" a short and stubby man whispered to one of his friends. "Did you see her? She's so strange," a woman with two children attached to her legs said to her husband. "I can't believe she'd actually come here for this. Something must be wrong," an older gentlemen said to his son.

"Father, what are they talking about?" Leena asked. "How am I supposed to know. I just got here, just like you. Now come on!"

They finally made their way to the front of the crowd. They began scanning over the stage searching for the source of all those whispers. At the far right corner of the platform the reaping would be held on, they found her. The president of Panem herself, Lady Loxley. She was looking out over the crowd with a great big smile plastered all over her face. Alex had to hold back a laugh. It looked like her face was stuck that way.

It was time to begin. A loud trumpet was blown and the crowd went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District One, please welcome your president, Lady Loxley!" the escort for District One announced. Lady Loxley crossed the platform while the crowd clapped to honor her. She stopped in between the two glass bowls full of the names of each child in District One and gestured toward the crowd.

"Hello all of District One! I am so happy to be here with you on this important day. I do hope that you do not mind my presence. I know this is a bit different than you are all used to. I am here today to meet your tributes personally, for I have _great_ plans for them! I won't spoil the surprise now though. That will just have to wait." As impossible as it seemed, her smile grew even larger at these words.

"Now, on with the reaping." Lady Loxley walked over the glass bowl full of the female children in District One. "Ladies first!" Lady Loxley said with a giggle. She began lowering her hand into the bowl and swishing the names about.

"I volunteer!" shouted Leena as her hand shot up. A bit stunned, Lady Loxley turned to the crowd. "Very good child! You have great potential! Though, I do want to see who would've been drawn. One moment please." While Lady Loxley dug deep into the bowl, Alex grabbed Leena's arm. "I was going to volunteer and you know it! It's my last year!" Kane grabbed Alex's hand and took it from Leena. "It's alright Alex. Leave it be," his father said with such a calm voice. He wouldn't even look at Alex. A look of pure hatred spread across Alex's face as he stared at his father.

Lady Loxley finally fished out a name and called it out, but Alex wasn't paying attention. _Damn it! _he thought. _Why do you treat me this way? I hate you! I hate you because you hate me! I'll show you! I'll show everyone! I am my father's son after all! _

Leena hugged Kaylee and kissed her on the side of the cheek. "I'll miss you," she said. "Ditto," stated Kaylee. "Goodbye father- brother," Leena said over her should as she walked up to the platform. She stood proudly next to Lady Loxley.

"Welcome child! Will you please state your name?"

"Leena Mendez," she stated loudly.

"Very good! Thank you Leena for being so very brave. I'm sure your District will be very proud of you." Leena smiled smugly and looked in Alex's direction with a mocking look upon her face.

"Now then, it's your turn gentlemen!" she said with another giggle.

"I volunteer!" shouted Alexandrite. The crowd began whispering again. Gasps could be heard throughout the place as they realized that siblings had just become rivals. Alex began walking forward but his father caught him by the arm. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm becoming exactly what you wanted me to become! A killer!" Alex screamed.

"Calm down! Look at me! I said look at me!" Alex stared into his father's eyes. There was something there that he had never seen before, something foreign to Alex. It was worry. "You have no idea what it's like to know that seven years out of your child's life, you are in danger of losing them! I did what I had to so that I could help you come back home when that time came!" _What is this? _Alex thought. _He's gone insane._

"Take these. They were mine when I went into The Games. Tell your sister I said I love her." His father placed two thin golden bands into Alex's hands and shut his fingers around them. Alex could do nothing but stare at his father in confusion. _I don't know you at all, do I?_

Lady Loxley was getting impatient. Her foot was tapping on the platform floor. "Ahem," she said over the microphone.

"I have faith in you son. Now go." Kane looked at his son one last time with that worry in his eyes. He then looked away and the stone that was once his face returned. He would not worry for his children anymore. He raised them for this. They were meant for this.

Alexandrite walked up to the stage still grasping the two bands. He stood beside his sister and looked back at the crowd searching for his father.

"What was that all about? What do you think you're doing?" Leena spat.

"Dad says he loves you and this is yours." Alex held out one of the bands and Leena took it. Her eyebrows squeezed together as she found her father looking on at them.

"Your name?" Lady Loxley asked.

"Alexandrite Mendez," stated Alex.

A smile spread across the president's face once more. _Oh yes, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?_

She turned to face the crowd once more and gestured her arms toward Leena and Alex. "District One, I am pleased to present to you, your tributes!"


	6. District Two: Reaping

**DISTRICT TWO: REAPING DAY**

_Cassius Float (18)_

"Jessie! What'd you do with my shoes?" Cassius yelled out into the hallway. He was in the bathroom getting ready to go to the square. Little Jessika walked into the bathroom and hugged the door facing. "Nothing," she said sweetly.

"Jessika, where did you put my shoes?"

"I won't tell you!" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Please Jessie. I've got to get going."

"I told you already, I-am-not-giving-you-your-shoes!"

"But why? Why are you being so difficult?"

"If you don't have your shoes, you can't walk out of the house. So- you won't be able to go to the reaping- and you won't have to leave." Jessie began to sniffle and pout. A few tiny tears slid down her face and hit the bathroom tile.

Cassius kneeled in front of his sister and put her face in between his hands and nuzzled his nose on hers. "Jessie, it'll be okay. I won't get drawn, I know it. Everything will be fine. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you know we'll get in trouble if we don't go. Come on now, hand 'em over." He released her face and watched as she stalked off into her room down the hall. He followed her in and waited for her to fish out his shoes from under a pile of stuffed animals. She held them out in front of her like they had a disease and said, "Fine, they stink anyway." Cassius chuckled and grabbed his sister in a big hug and twirled her around her room. "Cassius! Put me down! Put me down!" she said laughing.

He put Jessika back on her feet. He bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "Lets go Princess!"

* * *

><p><em>Avia Hustron (15)<em>

"Oh darling, you are so beautiful!" Avia's mother crooned over her. "Don't you agree Narthan?" Avia's father looked his daughter over and said, "Stunning. Absolutely splendid." He gave a friendly smile at her and winked. Avia loved her father when he wasn't forcing her to do some stupid battle strategy or climb a tree one hundred times over.

"Lyra, darling, could you please go get a few drinks for us before we head off?" Avia's mother nodded and stood from the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen. Lyra knew Narthan was about to talk to their daughter. It was somewhat of a ritual every year during the reaping. She didn't want to disturb them.

"Avia, come sit beside me." Narthan patted the seat on the couch next to him.

Avia walked away from her perch at the fireplace and flopped down on the couch. "Careful, mother wouldn't want you to muss your new dress," he said with a hint of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Avia giggled at her father. He took his daughter's hand in his and said, "I know you've heard me say this three years in a row now, but I just want to make sure that you truly know it. Your mother and I love you very much. I'm sorry that I am hard on you in training. I'm sorry that you have to go through training at all. This world- it's a very bad place. Sometimes I wish your mother and I had never brought you into it. So cruel, so hateful, so dangerous. You're my angel darling. I'm sorry you have to live a life like this." Narthan rubbed Avia's forearm. She'd gotten a large scar there last year. Her father was teaching her how to use a spear. He'd forgotten that he'd left several other weapons out on a table- the edges were hanging over the side. He pushed her back into it when he was deflecting her blow and the blade of a longsword went through her arm. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><em>District Two: Town Square<em>

The square was packed. People were pushing and shoving each other trying to get a good look up stage. They'd all noticed Lady Loxley had made an appearance. Just as she was in District One, she was beaming at them with her great big smile. Avia and her parents were only a few yards away from Cassius and his family. Avia was holding her parents' hands and squeezing them with anxiousness.

"Delly, would you stop fidgeting?" Cassius asked.

"Well sorry! I can't help it. It's your last reaping and Jaden's first! I would just die if either of you got picked." Tears were beginning to come to her eyes. "Dells, stop it. Please don't be upset. Your little brother and I are going to be fine. Promise." Cassius poked his pinkie finger out and held it up in front of his girlfriend. "I love how you're so positive about everything." Delly took her pinkie and wrapped it around his and stood on her tip toes to kiss Cassius. "And I love how you're such a worrywart!" He gave his charming crooked smile and kissed her once more.

The crowd began to settle down as they saw the officials moving across the stage. It was about to begin. A trumpet sounded and the escort for District Two announce Lady Loxley. "Ladies and gentlemen of District Two, please welcome your president, Lady Loxley!" The crowd began cheering and clapping to show their approval and honor.

Lady Loxley approached the two glass bowls containing the names of the District Two children and clapped her hands together. "Hello District Two! I am so excited to be here with you on this important day! I hope you do not mind my being here, but I would like to meet your tributes personally. I have great things in store for them." A large smile spread across her face once more. "I won't spoil that for you now, it will just have to wait. On with the reaping!"

Lady Loxley backed up to the girl's bowl and chimed, "Ladies first!" She began mixing the names and swishing them back and forth. It seemed like forever before she pulled out a name. She grabbed the small piece of paper and pulled it out of the top. She smoothed it down and held it between her thumb and index finger, cleared her throat, and announced "Avia Hustron! Please step forward!"

Avia's eyes opened wide. That was her name. Her mother grasped her daughter's hand even tighter. Her finger's were turning blue. Her father turned to face her. "It's time darling! Remember, no matter what happens, your mother and I will always love you, and you will always make us proud."

_No one is volunteering for me? Does no one care? What is this? _Avia thought. A single tear ran down her face. She composed herself and hugged her father tightly. "Mom, you've got to let go. Look at me. I'm going to be fine, I promise." She gave her mother a weak smile and hugged her tightly.

"Avia! Avia!" A small girl was racing through the crowd toward Avia.

"Emika!" Both girls met each other and squeezed each other tightly."Take this as your token. I'll be fine without it. I know you love it." Emika held out a necklace with a heart pendant hanging from it. "I can't, it's yours," she protested. "Just take it!" she demanded. "Okay! Okay." Avia took the necklace from Emika's hand and fastened it around her neck. "If you don't make it back, I'm going to kill you!" Emika said. "Good thing I'll already be dead." Avia tried to smile. "Be safe, okay?" Emika kissed her friend on the cheek. "I will."

Avia began walking toward the stage. She looked back and yelled, "I love you mom! I love you dad!"

_One more tear and that's it! No more, not until I'm on the train where no one will see me. I can make it._

Cassius and Delly watched as the brown headed child named Avia Hustron walked up onto the stage. "Poor girl," said Delly. "Shame I never knew her."

"Cassius, it's hot! I want to go home," Jessika said. "I know Jessie. I'm sorry. It won't be much longer." Cassius looked at Jaden. He was standing by his sister fiddling with the bow on the back of her dress. _He's just as nervous as Delly_, thought Cassius. He looked behind him and found his father standing alone a few feet away. He noticed and met Cassius's gaze. It was broken when Lady Loxley's voice came over the crowd again.

"It's your turn gentlemen!" She went through the same long routine of digging and searching for the right piece of paper. Finally she pinched one between her fingers and brought it out in front of her. "Jaden Calder! Please come forward!"

Delly's heart stopped. Great sobs began spouting out of her. She clung to Jaden as he began crying. "I don't want to go! Please don't make me!"

Cassius grasped both of them in his arms. He looked back once more at his father and said aloud to Jaden, "You're not. You're not going Jaden."

"Cassius!" Jessika screamed. "I volunteer! I want to take his place!" shouted Cassius so that the president could hear.

"What is your name, tribute?" Lady Loxley asked.

"Cassius! Cassius Float!" he shouted so that she could hear.

"Please come forward!"

Delly kept repeating 'no' over and over. Her breathing was ragged and she was getting clammy. "Delly, everything will be fine! I'm coming back, I promise you! Calm down!"

"Cassius! You promised me you wouldn't be leaving! You lied! You lied!" Jessika started hitting her brother. "You lied!" The cameras were eating this up.

Their father ran over to Jessika and picked her up in his arms to keep her from lashing out. "You better win. Do you hear me?" he said with a stern look on his face. "Yes father, I hear you." Cassius reached out to Jessika while his dad restrained her. "I love you Princess. I'll be back alright? I'm coming home. I love you." He kissed her gently on the cheek as she wept into her father's shirt. He then went over to tell Delly and Jaden goodbye.

Delly had calmed down enough to give him his token. "Cassius, promise me that no matter what happens you'll come back to me." She placed a simple but sturdy golden chain around his neck. "I promise Delly. I'm coming back." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion than he'd ever experienced. _A kiss to end the world_, he thought. _My world at least._

Delly released him and Cassius began to walk off. He only got a few feet away before he felt a large thump around his back. Jaden was hugging him tightly. "Thank you Cassius! Thank you for saving me!" Jaden cryed. Cassius hugged him back and said, "It was nothing little man. I've got to go now. Take care of Delly and Jessika for me okay?" He mussed Jaden's hair. "Okay," Jaden said. He ran back to Delly and hugged her tight as she sobbed.

Cassius walked across the stage and shook hands with Avia. "Nice to meet you Avia Hustron. I'm Cassius Float." Avia just nodded. _You're my opponent now- what are you doing? _she thought. _This guy is a weirdo. The bad thing is- I kind of like him. _

Avia looked out over the crowd and found her parents clinging to each other, trying to comfort one another. _I'll miss you the most, mom and dad._

Cassius spotted his loved ones. It looked like Delly was already getting sick because of worry. She did that a lot. She'd throw up in times of crisis. It was terrible. Cassius always hated seeing her that way. Little Jessika was still crying in her father's arms. He felt the most sympathy for her. Left alone with their father, he'd make a warrior out of her yet. He didn't have Cassius to focus on anymore. _I'm sorry Princess. _His father stared at him fiercely. Cassius knew exactly what he was thinking, and his thoughts weren't good.

The president gestured toward Cassius and Avia and said, "District Two, I am pleased to present to you, your tributes!"


	7. District Three: Reaping

**DISTRICT THREE: REAPING DAY**

_Aurora Mason (16)_

Aurora sat alone in her bedroom messing with a bit of wire. She'd been playing with it for most of the morning. She didn't really know what she was doing with the wire but it looked like it was turning into something. After a while she knew what she was making. It was a small version of an angel. It had cute little wings and a nice fluffy dress. She even made a halo for it. She smiled at her creation. She needed the final touch. She searched around her room for something round and smooth. Then, she found it. It was one of the most expensive things they had in their house. It was a small pearl bead that her father, Orion, had gotten for her mother, Leila, to put on a necklace. They never got enough money to buy a chain for it, so they strung it on a thin piece of leather. She figured they wouldn't mind, so she took it and stuck it on the angel to make it a head. _Beautiful, _she thought.

"Aurora, it's time to get up and get ready. We'll be leaving soon." said her brother, Bridger, as he popped his head in through the door. "I'm already done." She looked up at him from the floor. "You nervous?" he asked. He noticed her wire angel. She always made things when she was nervous. "A little. I'll be okay though. I'm just ready for this day to end. How is Jacquline taking it, it being her first reaping and all?" she looked worried for her sister. "She's kind of shaky but I think she'll be fine." The room went silent. Aurora sat there and fiddled with her angel some more.

"You know, those little things you make are really cool. I still have that electric light thing you made me from batteries and wires. I keep it under my bed in a box so that Connor won't find it. He likes to break things a lot."

"I didn't know you kept it."

"Yeah, I did. I use it sometimes at night so that I can read." Bridger looked at his sister with worry. "Look, you should probably eat before we head out. Lets get some breakfast." He stood up and waited for his little sister. "Coming" she said as she stuck her angel in a side pocket on her aqua colored summer dress.

* * *

><p><em>District Three: Town Square<em>

The square was full, like most on reaping day. Everyone in the crowd was nervous and secretly praying that their child wouldn't be picked to walk to their almost certain death. Aurora and her family were almost at the very back of the crowd. They couldn't see much of what was going on at the front but they'd heard the president was on the stage. "I wonder why Lady Loxley is here. You think she went to all the reapings?" Leila asked Orion. "I don't know. I've never known any president to make an appearance on reaping day."

Connor was holding Jacquline's hand to comfort his big sister. The longer they stood there, the more terrified she got. She was shaking like a leaf now. Bridger was making funny faces at her, but she was completely ignoring him. "Come on Jacquy! Don't be so upset." He started to tickle her and got a little bit of a laugh, but she was fighting it.

"Come on already! Lets get this over with!" Aurora's mother said. Aurora knew her parents were scared too, they just didn't want to show it and make it any harder on the rest of them. It wasn't working. It was all getting to them, no matter what.

The crowd went silent as a loud trumpet sounded through the square. Aurora and her family couldn't see anything, they could only hear it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Three, I would like you to welcome your president, Lady Natrixa Loxley!"

The crowd began clapping loudly as they welcomed their president.

"Hello District Three! I am so very glad to be here with you on this exciting day! I hope you do not mind that I am here with you today. I know this isn't how things are usually done, but I would like to meet your tributes personally. I have something great planned for them! Now on with the reaping." There were a few silent seconds that passed by before the president spoke again. "Ladies first!"

_Oh great, here it comes. Not me, not me, not me! _thought Aurora.

"Aurora Mason! Please come forward!"

"No A! You can't go! I'm sorry, I wish it were me!" Jacquline said as tears began spilling from her eyes. "I'm just so scared."

"You don't wish that Jacquy. I'll be fine." Aurora went over to her sister and hugged her gently. "I'll miss you, you hear me?"

"I hear you."

Aurora's parents walked up to her and grabbed her in a group hug. She kissed each of their cheeks. They tasted like salt because of their tears. "I love you guys, you know that right?" Aurora held one of each of their hands. "We know dear. And we love you." Her father took his hand from hers and dug deep in his pockets. "Every year I bring this with me. I just hoped I'd never have to give it to you, but I guess that day has come. Here, give me your hand." Aurora reached out to her father. Orion slipped a beautiful yet simple ring of wire onto her finger. "May it bring you luck." He squeezed her hand tightly in his.

"Sissy, I'll miss you!" a tearful Connor said. "Oh, I know! I'll miss you too- very much." She kissed him on the forehead."Who will read me bedtime stories now? Bridger doesn't like to." Connor pouted. "He won't mind now. He'll tell you the best bedtime stories you have ever heard! I promise." She smothered him with kisses all over his face and made him giggle. "I love you Sissy." He kissed her back. "I love you too."

She got up and walked over to Bridger. "You will tell him bed time stories won't you? He can't sleep without them."

"I will, I promise."

"And listen, can you do one other thing for me?" she asked. "Anything for you," Bridger said with concern. "If I- If I die, give mom and dad this for me, will you?" Aurora fished for the angel in her dress pocket and handed it to Bridger. "Aur-" he didn't get to finish. "Just do this one thing for me. It's a farewell present for all of you."

"I will. Let's just hope I don't have to." Bridger hugged his sister tightly and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

Aurora began to walk off up to the stage. She turned around to look at her family one last time before she left and blew them all a kiss. _I love you people._

The crowd parted silently for her as she walked to the stage. Everyone stared on at the girl walking to her most certain death. The silence was broken when she heard two female voices shouting her name. She couldn't see them, they were lost in the sea of people, but she knew it was Ryli and Natalia. "We love you Aurora! Good luck!" they shouted. _I wish I could see you guys, _she thought. _Keep moving or you're going to cry._

It seemed like an eternity before she reached the stage. Finally she made it and ascended the steps to the platform. Lady Loxley greeted her with a smile and moved on.

"Your turn gentlemen!" Lady Loxley moved over to the bowl that held the male names. She dipped her hand in the bowl, picked out a slip of paper, and read it aloud. "Donovan Quinn! Please come forward!"

Aurora couldn't spot where this Donovan was in the crowd. It took several minutes for him to be seen. She watched as he took the stairs and walked over to her. He was very tall and had skin the color of dark, rich chocolate. He had rather beautiful creamy brown eyes and a friendly face. He nodded to Aurora and took his place beside her.

The president looked over the crowd and spread her arms in welcome. "Ladies and gentlemen of District Three, I am pleased to present to you, your tributes!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

I hope you guys really like these characters. Let me know what you think about them and the story. I really wish I were getting more reviews. It would make me so happy, then I might write even more. Make me happy! Review please!


	8. District Four: Reaping

**DISTRICT FOUR: REAPING DAY**

_Remi Seawater (18)_

"My, my, my. What do we have here? The beautiful bride to be is up early." Remi's mother sat down beside her at the kitchen table holding a hot cup of coffee. It was a mess. There were great fat magazines laying all over the place full of beautiful, frumpy, white gowns; amazing flower arrangements; stunning, sparkling, and shiny rings; and very dashing tuxedos. "The final touch, huh? Have you picked it out yet?" her mother asked curiously. "I like this one a lot, but it's also hard to choose between this one as well." Remi pointed to two open magazines. On the left page of one stood a long and flowing gown of a nice cream color. It was accented by pearls that were strewn about the dress and attached to a medium length strap that hung over the left shoulder and went down through the torso to the ground. The hem of the dress was a fine, thin, piece of pure white silk. On the other magazine was a dress that was a bit more puffy at the bottom and was more ivory than cream. It had a corset that had beautiful lace wrapped around it and pearls that were traced about the bottom and top of the corset. It had a very short train of only a foot. The hem of the dress had the same lace of that of the corset. Her mother studied both of them a bit and looked at her daughter. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. In my opinion, this is the one. But it is completely up to you." Remi's mother got up and left the kitchen to go get ready. Remi looked at the dress her mother had pointed to. It was the one with the beautiful laced corset. "Yes, I think you're it." Remi smiled at the magazine.

* * *

><p><em>District Four: Town Square<em>

"Mom, have you seen Jake anywhere?" Remi searched the crowd for her fiance. "No, not a sign of him yet. He'll be here, don't worry." Remi stood there tapping her rather large foot on the ground in time with a strange tune in her head. She was getting anxious. Her mother noticed her biting her nails and smacked her hand. "You've got to stop that habit Remi. It's gross." Her mother made a face. "I know, but I can't help it." Then she saw him, Jake Wind, moving along the crowd to get to her. A bright smile spread across her face at his appearance.

"Jake!" she yelped. "Good morning, beautiful," replied Jake as he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Nervous?" he asked. "Only a bit. Last one, fingers crossed!" She held her hands up in front of her and crossed her fingers. "Fingers crossed," he said as he did the same.

They hadn't been paying attention, so it startled them when the loud trumpet blared out over the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you president Natrixa Loxley!" the escort for District Four announced. Clapping and cheering broke out among the crowd. Then they all went silent to let Lady Loxley speak. "Hello District Four! I'm very proud to be here with you on this exciting day. I hope you do not mind my presence. I know this is a bit different than the way things are usually done, but I would like to meet your tributes personally, for I have great plans for them. I won't ruin the surprise now, so on with the reaping!" Lady Loxley moved over to the bowl holding the names of the female children first, as always, and started digging deep into the bowl. "Ladies first!" she giggled. Jake grabbed hold of Remi's hand and squeezed it in comfort. Finally, Lady Loxley pulled out a slip of paper, smoothed it out, and held it up to read. "Remi Seawater, please step forward!"

_No! No! No! This isn't happening! I can't leave! Not now- not when I'm about to get married- finally starting my life! _

"Jake," Remi said shakily. "No, no! It's okay. Don't panic Remi. It'll be fine. You'll be fine." Jake held Remi close as she began sobbing. He traced gentle circles on her back because it usually calmed her. Her parents and siblings walked over to their weeping sister and whispered comforting things to her. Her mother stroked her hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek and her father held her hand. Time was ticking away and she'd have to start walking soon, or the guards would make her go.

"Everything will be fine," Jake whispered. "Be the brave woman I know you to be, Remi. You'll do just fine." He kissed her softly and whispered in her ear repeatedly, "I love you."

Remi finally got up the courage to let go of her fiance and started walking up to the platform. Tears were still spilling down her face when she reached the side of the president. "Dear girl, what's the matter?" the Lady Loxley asked with faked concern. "I'm saying goodbye to the rest of my life." Remi put her hands up to her face to conceal her distorted face due to the violent sobbing that was coming over her. "There, there." Lady Loxley patted Remi's back awkwardly. She then moved away from Remi and the opposite bowl. "It's your turn gentlemen," she said with pep.

She reached in and swished the names about. She then tugged one from the thousands of slips and read off the name, "Slade Ryker, please come forward!" Remi could see the boy and his family. He was rather large and had a rat's nest for hair. It was a light brown color and was fairly scraggly. He didn't take long to say goodbye. Really it didn't look like he said goodbye at all. His family just smiled back at him as he approached the stage. He stepped beside Remi and stood tall and proud. "Why were you in such a hurry to say goodbye Slade?", asked the president. "No goodbyes. Why say goodbye when I'm coming back?" His voice was deep and had a low rumble to it. He looked over at Remi and gave her a devious looking smile. That was when Remi stopped crying. "Who do you think you are?" Remi asked loudly. "You better watch your back, Slade Ryker, because the only way you'll be coming back is in a wooden box!" Remi spat at him. "Hey you-" Slade tried to protest. He started moving toward Remi. "Now, now! Save that for the arena!" Lady Loxley was getting excited about these two. You could see it all over her face. No one had given this kind of reaction yet. _The cameras better have gotten that! _she thought.

The two fuming tributes stepped apart and stared at each other fiercely_. _Lady Loxley moved forward and faced the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Four, I give you, your tributes!"


	9. District Five: Reaping

**DISTRICT FIVE: REAPING DAY**

_Marlee Fraiture (14)_

"Marlee! Stop it! You're going to scare the game away! How can you be such a great hunter and be terrified of the animals your killing as well as the environment you hunt in? You're killing me," Grig, her brother, said in a whisper. Marlee was flailing about as she sat on a tree branch trying to get a strange beetle off of her arm. "I'm sorry! You know I hate bugs. All those legs and the creepy sounds they make when they fly- it's just so-so- GROSS!" She yelled as yet another bug landed on her. She started panicking and was losing her balance. "Be careful, you idiot!" Grig grabbed her shoulder and held her steady, he then flicked the bug from her shoulder. "Well, you've done it now. There won't be another boar around for miles because of that one." Grig hit the palm of his hand on his forehead and let out a great sigh. "I'm sorry already! Get over it! There's hundreds more that you can catch tomorrow! And just for that, I'm not coming, since I'm such a nuisance! Which, by the way, I am not!" Marlee was getting hot at her brother's annoyance. _Who does he think he is, _she thought. "Alright Mars, cool down," Grig said while smiling at his sister. She was so hilarious when she got mad at him. Grig new the stupid smile would only get her even more angry, and then he would start laughing at her frustration, which would only make it even worse.

"Come on let's go home and get Bridgbree so that we can head out to the square. Grab your bow. It fell when you were having a heart attack." Grig laughed at his sister. "You shut up! It's not funny! That bug could've been poisonous!" Marlee said defensively. "You know perfectly well that it wasn't. It was probably one of those dung beetle things. It probably thought you smelled tasty." Grig burst into more laughter. "Are you implying that I smell like poo? Grig, I will kill you!" She hit her brother hard on the right shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" he said still smiling. "You take it back right now! I demand it!" Marlee pointed in his face. "Fine! Fine. I take it back. Little Marlee doesn't smell like poo." He could still do nothing but smile at his hot tempered sister. "It was just a little joke. Don't you know how to have fun, huh Mars?"

"My idea of fun isn't talking about dung or _bugs_!"

"Oh shut up!" Grig put his arm around his sister's shoulders and hugged her tight to his side. He looked at his sister and her eyes met his. As they stared at each other, they tried not smile, but they were failing. A silly smile grew on both of their faces and they began giggling at one another. "Oh brother," said Marlee. "Oh dear sister," said Grig.

* * *

><p><em>District Five: Town Square<em>

"Bree, stop messing with my hair! You'll mess it up!" Marlee turned around to face her little sister. She'd been behind her playing with her bright auburn hair that hung just at the middle of her back. "But it's so soft Marlee. I like it." Bree took a strand of Marlee's hair in her hand. "But your hair is just as soft as mine. Play with your hair." Bree let go of her hair and walked over to Grig and took his hand. "Who's that lady Grig?" she asked. She'd noticed Lady Loxley up on stage. She had that same stupid grin plastered to her face. "That is the president of Panem, Bree." Grig looked at his sister. "She doesn't look that important. She has a funny face."

As the two of them were talking back and forth, the trumpet blew. "Ladies and gentlemen of District Five, please welcome the president of Panem herself, Lady Natrixa Loxley!" The escort moved out of the way so that the president could stand in front.

"Hello District Five! I am so pleased to be here with you on this most important day! I've come here to meet your tributes personally, for I have great plans for them. Now then, on with the reaping!" Lady Natrixa stepped back and walked over the glass bowl of female children names from District Five. _I don't know how I'm going to take seven more of these things, _she thought.

"Alright, Ladies first!" stated the president. She dug into the bowl and scrambled the names all about. "Ah, here we are." She clasped onto one of the small slips of paper and pulled it out of the clutter. She cleared her throat and read off the name, "Marlee Fraiture, please come forward and claim your spot as tribute!" She looked up with a smile and searched the crowd for Marlee.

_Me? She really said me?_ Marlee looked over to her brother and grinned. "I'm going to be famous!" she said excitedly. "What? You're seriously excited about this? You could die you know that? Have you gone insane? Geez, I knew you were crazy- but this is new record." Grig wore a stunned and confused face. _Yep, she's completely lost it. _

Marlee went over to her brother hugged him tightly, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "You better watch me every night! I'll miss you! Oh, get those boars for me will you?" She then ran over and grabbed Bridgbree up in a tight hug and kissed her hard on the cheek. "Be a good girl and keep Grig out of trouble for me. Love you Bree!" She gave her sister one more kiss and started to walk off. "I love you guys!" she yelled as she started to run to the platform.

"Something's wrong with Mars, Grig," said Bridgbree as she took her brother's hand again. She watched Marlee reach the stage and then looked up at her brother mirroring his same confused face. "I know Bree. I know."

Marlee stepped up on the platform went straight over to the president. "Nice to meet you, Lady Loxley!" she beamed. "Oh, same to you Ms. Fraiture. I'm so happy to see that we have such an enthusiastic tribute from District Five." Marlee smiled once more and stepped out to the side of the president, taking her place as District Five's female tribute.

"Now then," said Lady Natrixa with more oomph, "it's the gentlemen's turn!"

She went through the same old routine of picking the name and called, "Dane Belanger! Please come forward!"

Dane couldn't be seen. Marlee assumed he was at the back since they could not spot him. A few moments passed by and then the strange boy appeared in the crowd. He was slowly and sluggishly getting along. _Come on, slowpoke. I'm ready to get started! _thought Marlee.

He _finally _made it to the platform and took his place by Marlee. Marlee turned to him and stared at him. She just stared at him, almost with disgust. He didn't even bother to look back at her and it was annoying her very much. "Hey! He- hello? Can you hear me?" The boy still didn't look at her. "Look at me!"

While Marlee was having a fit over the boy who seemed like a statue, Lady Natrixa was walking back upstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Five, I give you, your tributes!"


	10. District Six: Reaping

**DISTRICT SIX: REAPING DAY**

_Juni Thiz (17)_

"The Cyannelid, of the kingdom Animalia, can produce high amounts of cyanide gas when provoked or threatened. The gas exits through thirty small openings on the sides of the segmented worm and is released into the air for the offending organism to breath. Once inhaled, the gas inhibits oxygen use in cells which causes coma with violent seizures, apnea, cardiac arrest, and finally death," Juni read aloud. She flipped to the next page in her brand new textbook full of enticing information called Newly Discovered Species of the Last Twenty Years. "Wow! Chlamina, look at this!" Chlamina scooted away from her book on the floor over to Juni. She peered down at the pages Juni had been looking at. A large worm, roughly the size of an adult male's arm, was pictured on the page. "Eh, that's the most disgusting creature I have ever seen." Chlamina made a disgusted face at the page and turned back to her book. "I think it's kind of interesting. I hope I find one someday." Juni went back to reading a short article on their behavior. "Why? Cyanide poisoning can kill you within minutes, Juni. I know you get excited about this stuff, but geez. Why would you want to go looking for it?"

"Just looking at it on paper isn't enough for a real researcher, Chlamina. Real researches, like the ones who wrote these articles, are the people who go out and actually find these things and study them on their own. That's what I'm going to do someday."

* * *

><p><em>District Six: Town Square<em>

"Mom, I'm hungry," stated Juni. "I called you for breakfast about one hundred times. You just wouldn't get your nose out of that book." Juni's mom, Pam, said. "It was just so interesting! I couldn't put it down," Juni huffed. "You can eat once we get home. It's starting. Won't be much longer." Juni's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Six, please welcome your president, Natrixa Loxley!" announced District Six's escort.

Lady Loxley stepped up to the front of the stage and began her silly introduction. It wasn't long before she stepped back and began digging through the names in the bowl full of the names of the districts female candidates. Juni's stomach began rumbling even more because she was starting to get nervous.

"Juni Thiz, please step forward and claim your spot as the female tribute of District Six!"

That was when the shock started to set in. Juni felt as if she were outside of her body floating aimlessly while watching herself. She could hear some sort of moaning coming from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. What was that sound, she was thinking. Then, all of a sudden, a pair of hands were shaking her shoulders and she was sucked back into her body.

"Juni! Hey Juni!" Chlamina was trying to shake Juni out of her strange state of mind. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Juni's eyes were large and frightened. Chlamina hugged her tight. "You should probably say something to you mom. I think she's about to have a nervous breakdown."

Juni looked over to her mother and discovered the strange moaning sound was coming from her. Juni stepped over to her mom and held her for a few moments. "Juni, whatever you do, don't trust anyone. No one is your friend in there. Everyone is your enemy. Be smart, alright?"

"Alright mom, I will."

"Listen, I am so proud of you. Be careful, and remember, don't trust anyone." Juni let go of her mother and turned toward her brother. He had a look of confusion and sadness on his face. "Oh Pan!" Juni hugged her brother tightly. Slowly, he began to cry. "You're the best sister anyone could ask for, you know that?I'm sorry I never told you that before- and I had to say it because of a situation like this." Pan stepped away from his sister and waited for a reply. "I know. I'm sorry too. Take care of mom, okay?"

"I will. I love you, Juni," he said rubbing the tears off of his face. "I love you too Pan."

Juni turned and faced the stage where the president was waiting patiently. She looked back at her brother, mother, and best friend and said "I love you guys," and began to walk away.

She stood on the stage looking out over her home and realized for the first time that that moment was likely her last as the simpleton Juni Thiz. She realized that she was now nothing more than another pawn for the Capitol of Panem to play with. Her mind was racing with thoughts of survival, of collected information on the Capitol, and several different outcomes of The Games. All of them ending in her death. The way she saw it, which was with a very critical and logical point of view, she wouldn't make it out of the arena alive. But in that moment, she decided that no matter what, she would do whatever it took to survive as long as she possibly could without killing a single soul. She would show the Capitol they couldn't control her, no matter what.

Lady Natrixa had already chosen the male tribute when Juni came out of her deep thought. He was some boy named Ronan Tate. He didn't have a chance either, she decided.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Six, I give you, your tributes!"


End file.
